


亚热带、温带、海洋与季风

by TRIPLOID



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIPLOID/pseuds/TRIPLOID
Summary: 设定是戴亚交往不久，青涩的小情侣见父母的剧情。In this story, Diana & Akko have been in love, and then they are going to visit Akko's parents. In brief, it's sweet.*原于2017年发在LOFTER，完结于2018.1.30。由于各种原因诞生了危机感故全都来AO3备份一遍。First post in LOFTER in 2017，and it was completed in 2018-1-30.  For some reasons, I have to repost them in AO3.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 亚热带、温带、海洋与季风 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （这样的标题会吓跑大家吗……设定是戴亚交往不久，青涩的小情侣见父母的剧情。我是不想OOC的啦……一言难尽）

01

正月即将到来，篝敦子的心也渐随西风飘向了远在太平洋的故土。

狭长的地形、海陆位置使自己的家乡拥有了较之英国更为丰富的气候类型。就像英国是典型的温带海洋性气候（却由于纬度高也四季分明），而自己的家乡福冈却是亚热带季风气候——但由于海洋的影响，倒也算是温和。

明明相差如此之多，为何却在同时如此相似呢。

但即使同样是岛国，同样为海洋所影响，同样温和多雨，这里与自己的家乡终究还是有许多的差别。比如，这里没有新年祈愿、没有神社、没有年糕红豆、没有歌会，也没有母亲和父亲——虽然有戴安娜……还有夏丽欧、有她所中意的魔法世界。

但终归还是有点想家了呢……

篝敦子趴在窗台口，呆望着被微风吹拂过的绿色低矮灌木丛，却莫名想到戴安娜的一头绿毛。而仅仅是想到戴安娜的片刻思绪，就足以令在想家的女孩蓦地整个人倒在窗台上傻笑个不停、心悦不已。

“好想和戴安娜一起回家啊……”

原本在心中的默语，却在不经意间从按耐不住的唇舌间偷偷溜达出来，理直气壮地告诉了篝敦子这便是她内心的真实想法与所求。

“想家了？”

熟悉而温柔儒雅的声音在耳边响起，恍然中下意识地抬头便与那不知何时到来的人早已凑近的脸庞仅相差毫厘之距，彼此近乎要触碰到。等迟钝的双方意识到，已然双双红了耳根。

注意到的篝敦子急忙想要离开，却被顽劣的对方拽住，用她温热的唇偷偷轻啄了一下她有些泛凉的唇，搞得她的脸更红了。

“戴安娜！你……”篝敦子涨红了脸。本想痛斥对方一顿，但又苦于不知道对方有什么该被训斥的点。

“亚可，你想家了？”对方干脆地无视了她的小小不满，再一次温柔地询问起了之前的话题。

“我是打算最近回趟家啦……毕竟要新年了呢，也好久没有见过爸爸妈妈了。”

回过神，被亲昵地唤作亚可的篝敦子一边答着话，一边用带着些许期待的眼神地注视着恋人湛蓝清澈的双眼。

“也好，那我陪你去吧。我去帮你请假。”说着话的戴安娜始终微低着头，把目光停留在可爱的恋人脸上。

她的眼里仿若含着一汪秋水，悄然滴落在了亚可平静的心海中，弄得她痒痒的。

“太棒了！！！戴安娜我爱你啊！”兴奋的亚可隔着窗台就扑在了戴安娜身上，给了对方一个熊抱，一副完全忘却了刚才的羞涩的样子。

“亚可，不要隔着窗台这样抱我，这样的行为既不符合礼仪……”她停顿了一下，

“你又会被窗台磕疼的。”

“想抱我的话，等我进来。好吗？”

“好……”

她笑了。

她笑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次写戴亚同人，请多指教……我本来应该写完再发的，然而并没有然而（不这好像是我四年来第一次正经开始写同人233


	2. 亚热带、温带、海洋与季风 02

02

飞机上她的睡颜如此安详——看着窝在自己怀中眯着、在睡梦中悄悄勾起嘴角轻笑的亚可，戴安娜的心也随之安定了下来，长途飞行的疲累、作人肉枕头的酸麻不适感也消融在这份幸福之中。 

可以的话，真想悄悄把亚可难得的安静乖巧模样拍下来珍藏起来。但未经同意偷拍别人的睡脸，好像是不太礼貌的呢……只能作罢——即使是无比亲近的恋人，戴安娜仍然觉得应该给予对方基本的尊重，不应把自己的私欲强加于她的头上。

然而，这种平和、令人欢喜不已的小小幸福感是否能像这样一般继续维持下去呢？又能维持到几时呢？

戴安娜不由得担心。

并非不信任她们之间的关系。正因为沉溺于这份情感，才会让自己变得越来越患得患失；正因为珍视，才会越来越惶恐不安。

即使过去了很久很久，戴安娜也仍然无法忘怀。即使是戴安娜，也总有无法忘怀的事情。

——害怕会像那时一样。

——害怕又只会剩下自己。

——害怕那种种未知因素。

啊，天生的瞎子、从黑暗中获得光明的人、重获光明后再次失去的人，此三者谁人的心会更为痛苦懊恼呢？

“女士们、先生们：飞机将要下降。请您回原位坐好，系好安全带……”舱内的广播响起，打断了戴安娜的思绪。

将折叠桌收起后，戴安娜犹豫了片刻，伸手触碰亚可的脸颊——软软滑滑的。像是感应到了戴安娜的温度，亚可将自己向她的手所在之处凑近，直到温软的掌心与她脸贴合在一起——就像是要把自己的脸藏在戴安娜的手心里一样。就着这番姿势，戴安娜小心翼翼地俯身凑到亚可耳边，轻唤着睡梦中人的名字。

“亚可、亚可，快醒醒。”

见人皱着眉头不愿醒来，戴安娜无奈地用指尖拍了拍亚可的脸，妄图叫醒她。谁料那人仍旧倔强地别过脸，不做理睬。

倒不如说这才是亚可吧。

那怎么办呢？用魔法强行叫起来？不、不可以……

虽然托亚可的福，魔力已遍布世界，魔女们能够随时随地自由自在地使用魔法而不受魔导石的束缚，但可惜的是由于各种不确定因素，为了防止意外发生，谨慎起见，飞机上是规定不能使用魔法的。

那咬一口？

……

“我怎么会有这种想法……”

戴安娜为刚才突如其来的危险想法兀自羞红了脸，甚至开始自言自语。待冷静下来，重新把视线放回“罪魁祸首”身上，看着她安详的睡脸，此时的戴安娜却觉得有些莫名的窝火。

于是不假思索地顺势掐住了亚可有些肉肉的脸颊，狠狠蹂躏了一番，然后狡黠地欣赏对方拧成一团、有些变形的五官——活像只丑丑鱼。

“戴安娜！”

“你突然做什么呢你？”

吃痛地揉着自己发红的脸部，亚可愤愤朝着戴安娜发难。

“叫你起来呀。”戴安娜回以一个漂亮无暇的微笑，连嘴角的弧度也刚刚好、细致到完美。

末了又补充道，“谁叫你怎么叫都不肯醒。”

“那你也不能笑得那么开心！看来童话里说的都是真的呢。”

“说什么了？”

“贵族都是带着虚伪假面乘人之危的变态、伪君子……”

“……”

“我能请教一下你看的都是些什么童话吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还是……没进主线呢。
> 
> 话说是不是有点ooc了……真对不起亚可和戴安娜。
> 
> OTL


	3. 亚热带、温带、海洋与季风 03

03

跟着亚可出了机场，看着恋人熟门熟路、陌生的可靠的样子，戴安娜才真切地意识到自己来到了恋人的家乡这件事。

并不是第一次来到日本，但来福冈却是头一次。虽然事先有调查了解过，但身在异乡难免有些困惑与不安。

习惯性地打算动身去拿两人的行李，却被自信满满、闪着光的亚可拦住。

“戴安娜你乖乖待着别动。全都交给我就好了！诶嘿~”

闻言戴安娜虎躯一震、反而觉得更加担心……毕竟，大家都知道的，亚可是个出了名的搞事狂魔。但当戴安娜看到亚可自信地拍着胸脯的样子、飞舞的眉眼、闪着光的张扬笑容，却忍不住感到喜悦、感到喜欢，于是无奈地报以她一个默许的微笑，而后乖乖待在了原地。

显然，回到家乡的亚可的情绪全然进入了兴奋状态。

这似乎很危险，可戴安娜却发现自己确实对这样的亚可着迷——可不是嘛，戴安娜从前从来不理解“眉飞色舞”这个词的意义，总觉得难以想象、有点滑稽，直到刚才她才明白那是多么形象灵动的一个词。

不论多么寻常的举动，只要是亚可，就足以在戴安娜的心里掀起狂澜。

“我啊，实际上总是在被亚可带着节奏走呢。”

不知从何时开始，我的心总是自说自话向你飞去、目光它总是擅自追随你的掠影。

——明明我又不是GPS、还是说你偷偷在自己身上装了定位呢？

我曾说过我将那张卡片连同它所被赋予的意义一起送给你——相信的心就是你的魔法。

——而你就是我的魔法。

转眼间，亚可扛来了两人的行李。

万幸，什么事都没发生。

眼见亚可瘦弱的身躯拖着两人份的行李箱——即使对方一副我力气超大我超有余裕超厉害的样子，戴安娜仍旧感到有些小小的后悔、或许不该让对方一个人去拿这么多东西。

但亚可像是对此很满意，那大概就没问题了。

“做得很好嘛，竟然都没有惹麻烦呢。”我都已经把魔杖拿出来了。

“哇啊，你什么意思啊？我可是自己一个人从日本跑到英国上魔法学校的诶？你长这么高就是为了低看别人吗笨蛋戴安娜。”

……说的是呢。虽然后半段完全不能认同，不过算了。

“嗯，亚可很厉害呢。”

“嗯，比你厉害多了，笨蛋戴安娜。”

拿过自己的行李，确认完毕便牵过彼此的手一道走出机场。

即使是冬季，福冈也并不算特别寒冷。

亚可在机场门口叫来了出租车，两人合力放好行李后就一道坐进了后排。

狭小的车厢内刚坐下的两人贴得很近，虽然也交往了有一段时间、肢体接触也不算少，但这种时候却依旧会莫名地羞涩起来。安静封闭的空间里，她的皮肤摩擦过自己手臂的触感、她诱人的温度、她的头发不经意间划过所带来的捉摸不透、一瞬即逝的轻痒感都因狭小而被无限放大，撩抚着彼此的心，浑身都酥酥麻麻的、本能地想远离却又舍不得离开一分一毫——要是司机不在就好了。

“亚可之前不还是在电话里吵着闹着要你父母来接的吗？怎么改主意了？”

突然想起出发之前的事，就随意当作话题抛了出来。

“嘿嘿，还不都是为了戴安娜这个胆小鬼啊。”

亚可骄傲地抬头、伸长鼻子。

“我懂的。”

你懂什么了？

不过，“谢谢。”

“不过你不必担心！我什么都全说了啦，一定没问题的！而且我父母最喜欢的水果就是哈密瓜了，肯定没问题的！”

不知道为什么就是突然很想拿出魔杖把亚可的头变成了哈密瓜。

咦？一不小心拿出魔杖了……

嗯等等……

——啊啊啊糟糕了，司机大叔你别一脸惊恐啊喂当当、当心！头上长个哈密瓜不是超正常的吗你瞧我？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我为何废话那么多……
> 
> 然后？然后她们安全到家了，只不过亚可和戴安娜把身上的所有现金都拿出来才付清了车费。计程表大胜利。


	4. 亚热带、温带、海洋与季风 04

04

漫长的旅途之后，亚可和戴安娜总算是来到了挂着“篝”字门牌的院落前。

钢筋水泥筑成、漂亮干净的白色独栋双层住宅位于福冈市靠近CBD天神的位置，车库的门紧闭着，从高大的拱形门外可以窥见躲在房子后面被打理的井井有条的花园的一角。与从机场来的路上见到的木制住宅不同，这栋房子的占地面积显然要更大一些。

想来也是，能成为第一个被一向不招收非魔女学生的学校为了提高收入而招收的麻瓜、自己一个人远赴英国，除了必要的能力过关、有足够的热忱之外，必然还得具备一定的财力、且父母得足够开明——往往是中产阶级。

而亚可正是满足了这些所有条件的幸运儿。

位于门前，戴安娜发觉自己竟然有点不知所措，于是有些呆滞地愣在原地。在大脑空白的当口，手心传来了熟悉的热度——亚可从旁边握住了自己的手。

似乎是理解戴安娜微妙的心情，亚可将身子微微前探、又略微倾斜，使自己与戴安娜能保持着牵手的姿势对视。

“戴安娜，没问题的，相信我嘛！”亚可软乎乎却又坚定的语气带着些许撒娇的意味。

“爸爸妈妈都是很好的人，戴安娜也是很出色的人。”见戴安娜仍旧保持沉默，亚可歪了歪头，又补充说。

难得听见亚可这么直白地夸赞自己，戴安娜一时间有些不习惯。然而恋人毫无防备地亲口说出对自己肯定的话语这件事，让戴安娜无以按捺心中的喜悦与激动——没有什么是比恋人真挚诚恳的话语更美妙的赞歌了。确认了恋人对自己的信任，明了了恋人对自己的认同，也着实让戴安娜冷静下来，安心了不少。

戴安娜从不在意外界对她们之间关系的各种说辞，她只会因亚可自身而感到动摇。

“毕竟能养育容忍亚可这么多年，令尊令堂想必都是很温柔、值得尊敬的人了。”一想到亚可的音容相貌、变幻莫测的处事风格和丰富极的表情，戴安娜不能克制地笑出声来——她是由衷地尊敬亚可的父母。

尽管戴安娜是想表达“能培育出亚可这么可爱淘气的小家伙的父母一定很优秀”的意思，但在亚可看来，这仿佛更像是挑衅与嘲讽。

“我好心安慰你，你这种说法是几个意思？”

见亚可的腮帮子鼓得圆乎乎、白嫩的双颊透出粉红色——昭示着主人的小脾气犯了，戴安娜只好强忍笑意，伸手爱怜地揉了揉这人的一头棕毛，并在她的额头上印下一吻。

“我喜欢你的意思。”

“……算了，原谅你了。”但亚可还是气鼓鼓、凶恶地瞪了戴安娜一眼。

松开戴安娜的手，亚可轻快地跑到可视对讲仪前，在快按下门铃之前停顿了一下后倏地转身对着戴安娜回眸一笑。那笑如此蛮横霸道，不讲理地肆意撩拨着戴安娜悸动不已的心脏——

“我也喜欢你。”

余音尚未消却，那人却已狡猾地回身按下门铃，徒留戴安娜一人在原地咬着唇、不停地用手绕着自己的头发打转，愉快地回味着短暂的只言片语、紧张地怀疑着那一刻的真实、脸红地烦恼着那该死的心跳声。

……笨蛋。

你这个笨蛋。

待细细回味完毕，戴安娜无言地用手挡住了自己羞红的脸。

直到铁栅栏门打开、亚可催着她快走时，戴安娜才强行迫使自己镇定下来，但手却不受控制地用力过度地拽紧了行李的把手，然后十分慌乱地拖着行李跟着没心没肺、一脸仿佛刚才什么都没发生过一样的亚可走进宅内。

这究竟是迟钝还是天生会撩？戴安娜无从知晓。

跨过屋前的庭院，来到早已敞开的屋门口，一位披着齐肩棕短发的夫人脸上挂着娴静的笑容伫立于此，与偌大的清秀宅院构成了一幅典雅和谐的画面——大约就是亚可的母亲了罢。

虽然与亚可的气质不怎么相像，但从相同的眉眼间、发色里却也能稍微窥探出一二分真相。

勾起嘴角微微颔首，戴安娜率先开了口。

“您好，伯母。我是戴安娜·卡文迪许，在……在与令嫒交往。这几日有劳您关照了。”

“呀，你就是戴安娜啊，真的是很可爱很有礼貌的好孩子呢——跟亚可说的一样呢。虽然是第一次见面，但我知道你哟。“

“亚可她呀，最近总是满口戴安娜戴安娜的，一聊起戴安娜你的事情就喋喋不休的。”夫人温婉地笑了笑，“对了，快点进来吧。我想你会在这度过一段愉快的时光的。”

“好的，谢谢伯……”

稍微有些害羞，戴安娜轻轻地点头表示应允。而篝夫人的话似乎挑起了亚可常常不在线的羞耻心，闹得亚可急匆匆地推着赶着戴安娜要进屋。

“妈妈！在门口说这么多话做什么啦！”

在夫人呵呵的悦耳笑声中，戴安娜与亚可进了门。

在被亚可拽进屋内的匆忙中，戴安娜撇头、正对上了夫人盈满笑意的温柔眼神——那是独属于母亲才有的特殊神情。恍惚间，记忆里那个人的身影、那个人饱含爱意的温暖眼神、那个人温柔的笑意仿佛与亚可的母亲重合在了一起。

深埋藏在心中许久的复杂情绪再一次涌上心头。

一时间，戴安娜有些怀念、有些不知所措、有些哀伤。本以为自己早已不记得那份“难过”的最原初面目，想不到如今它竟这样悄无声息地擅自回来了。

但那也不过是仅仅一瞬。

不过是一瞬的恍神罢了，仅此而已。失去的东西是不会再回来的。

戴安娜深深地明白这个道理。


	5. 亚热带、温带、海洋与季风 05

05

脱掉外套，正打算把行李搬去二楼的亚可房间时，一大团黑白相间的不知名物体猛地撞了过来，幸好戴安娜眼疾手快地拿出魔杖念了静止咒才让这场可能是惨烈的相撞得以避免。

收起魔杖之后，戴安娜刚想抬头看看飘在空中的巨大毛团的真面目，却被亚可的惊叫打断了。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！曜曜！”

“呜……汪、汪。”空中的大毛团一脸委屈地抬着肉实的爪子，想要往前去却发现自己被神秘力量拦住了，只好低头用无辜的眼神疑惑地扫视着戴安娜。

“戴安娜！你对我家曜曜做了什么啊，快放它下来！”

突然被凶了的戴安娜也感到了一丝丝委屈，但还是乖乖地掏出魔杖解除了魔法。

安稳落地的大狗狗一时间有些不适应，在原地乱晃了几步之后，便摇着尾巴、踱着小碎步向亚可欢快地走去。还未等大狗走近，亚可已经兴冲冲地朝曜曜扑了过去，跪坐在地上一把抱住了狗狗毛茸茸的脑袋不停地蹭来蹭去，而曜曜也很快地熟练回蹭、大口大口舔着许久不见的主人的脸。

“曜曜我超想你的啊~”说着话的亚可兴高采烈地对着狗狗乱揉了一通，弄得它原本被梳理的顺畅整洁的毛乱哄哄的。

稍微……有点嫉妒呢。

戴安娜如是想到。

亚可与狗玩闹了好一会儿，终于想起了被冷落、丢在一边的行李和戴安娜。见亚可站起身，戴安娜无奈地走过去、拿出随身携带的纸手帕为满脸口水的亚可擦了擦脸，替粗枝大叶的女孩掸去了衣上的灰尘、理了理她翘起的毛发，最后又伸手从她的棕色发丝间挑走了一根白色的动物毛发，才如释重负地叹了口气，毫无办法地看着小家伙嘿嘿地傻笑。

“真是希望你能注意点自己的形象呢。”

“嘛，戴安娜真是的，在家里还这么严格……而且人家很久没见过曜曜了嘛！”

“好好……”拿你没办法呢。

例行斗嘴之后，戴安娜注意到有什么冰冰凉凉有些湿润的东西在顶着、蹭着自己的手。低头一看，曜曜不知何时已经来到了戴安娜旁边，似乎是想要和戴安娜玩。想了想，戴安娜还是蹲下，轻柔地摸了摸曜曜的脑袋，它似乎很开心。不似与亚可在一起疯闹的样子，此时的灰白相间的大型犬显得特别乖巧听话——是古牧吧。

“哇，曜曜好像很亲近戴安娜呢。明明以前对陌生人都不大会这么亲近的呢。”亚可有些疑惑。

“嗯……我想大概是因为，戴安娜的身上有敦子的味道吧。”篝夫人端着果盘和饮料走过，“还有，敦子，等会要记得好好洗洗脸和手哦。”

“总之，能被曜曜喜欢真是太好了呢。”亚可很开心地抱住了戴安娜，也因此没能看见戴安娜脸上的淡淡红晕、以及放大的眼瞳。

“好了啦，我们快点上去吧。”憋了很久，戴安娜才从牙缝间挤出了一句话。

『现在满脑子都是“我身上有亚可的味道”该怎么办才好啊。』

终于是来到了二楼的亚可房间，不出所料的是纯粹的夏莉欧风情式布置。打理好行李之后，亚可去了洗手间洗手洗脸。趁这点时间，戴安娜细细地打量了一下亚可生活了十多年的房间。

粉色的床上躺着只夏莉欧的鸟形使魔布偶，衣柜上贴满了夏莉欧的各式海报，让戴安娜意外的是堆满了各式翻旧了的教科书的书桌。这孩子以前意外的有在认真读书啊？我对亚可，是不是还不够了解呢……

“想要更加了解你……”戴安娜喃喃。

“戴安娜~我回来了！有没有想我！”随着巨大的“砰”的一声，房间的门被亚可粗暴地打开。

“噗哼。”

“想不想我嘛。”

“想。”

“嗯哼。对了对了，给你看我珍藏的夏莉欧画集好不好！”

不等戴安娜回话，亚可已经飞速找出了画集，拿到了戴安娜面前一起欣赏夏莉欧的英姿。无可奈何，戴安娜只得附和着亚可“夏莉欧超帅啊”、“夏莉欧果然最棒了”的赞美语。这样吵闹甚至有点聒噪的亚可，是戴安娜最熟悉的亚可，也是最初吸引了戴安娜的亚可。

出神地望着沉迷于夏莉欧的亚可，戴安娜想起了往事。

不是没有对亚可的吵闹感到烦躁讨厌过，但当自己意识到的时候，却发现自己渐渐喜欢上了这份闹腾。戴安娜有想过这是为什么。一开始她以为可能是自己对与自己有着极度反差的不受束缚喜欢放飞自我的亚可感到向往而被吸引，但后来她发现实际上是因为亚可与她，在某种意义上是最为相似的人。

就像是温带海洋的英国与亚热带季风的福冈，看似不同，却又那么相像。

她们都有最纯粹的执著，都喜欢着夏丽欧，深爱着魔法这样事物、为之着迷。虽然性格不同、展现方式有所不同、走的路也有所不同，但最后她们却一起拉起了闪耀之弓——那是戴安娜一生也无法忘怀的宝藏。

她们彼此不断互相吸引、不断互相试探着接近，而最后注定将走在一起。

“戴安娜，感觉你在走神啊？”

“嗯？没啊。”

亚可双手环抱，用侦探般的眼神将戴安娜全身上上下下看了个遍，弄得戴安娜有些不大自在。

“……你该不会是吃醋了吧？”

“啊？”

“你不会是在吃醋我刚刚跟曜曜玩得太嗨没注意到你吧？”

“……”

虽然刚才的确有点吃醋，不过亚可你这个反射弧好像有点长了啊？

戴安娜正纠结着如何接话，而亚可则自信地掏出了魔杖打算搞事。

“Post coitum omne animal triste est！”

唔……汪？戴安娜抬手摸了摸自己的头发，却摸到了一只毛茸茸的……狗耳朵？惊喜地把手抽回自己眼前——还是自己细长的手没有错……

“长了狗耳朵的戴安娜真是可爱呢~这样就不必吃狗狗的醋了吧戴安娜？”

所以你到现在还不能好好使用变形魔法还是怎么着？故意的？

“说起来，戴安娜和曜曜是一个品种呢。都是产自英国~”

感受到了捉弄，戴安娜有点生气。

“哦~是吗？那我就不客气了。”

报复心开始作祟。戴安娜一把把亚可拉倒在床上，模仿着狗狗的动作用鼻子在亚可的脸颊和脖颈处蹭来蹭去，饶有兴致地欣赏着亚可痒得想打滚却又被自己按住的痛苦模样。停手后，等亚可平止了混乱的喘息，戴安娜用自己的鼻尖抵住亚可的鼻尖，摩蹭了几下，故意装作在嗅亚可的气味的样子。

“汪？”

“戴……戴安娜，我错了啦别闹了。”

“哦？那我就做些狗狗不会做的事吧。”对亚可的求饶，戴安娜显然并不满意。

俯首含住了亚可的嘴角，慢慢地从边角向中心舔舐游移，让对方有些干涸的嘴唇一点点变得湿润之后，趁势将舌尖滑入唇瓣之间的缝隙，与那人交缠。

分开，戴安娜故意一言不发得意地盯着满脸通红的亚可，而亚可在这份视线下不自在地左顾右盼。

正打算继续调戏害羞中的亚可，亚可却突然推开戴安娜、像是抓到了救命稻草一样用力朝门口一指，涨红着脸大声喊道：

“曜曜！你出去！！”


	6. 亚热带、温带、海洋与季风 06

06

“这么远的路真是辛苦了，请吃点东西吧。”篝夫人将准备好的零食和饮品放到二人面前。

“谢谢您。”

“谢谢妈妈！那我就开动啦。”

“妈妈先去理下东西，亚可你要好好招待戴安娜哦。”

来到客厅后逐渐冷静下来的戴安娜开始反思刚才自己有些鲁莽的行为，出于心虚，眼睛总时不时往已经全身心投入于美食中的亚可的方向瞟去，但遗憾的是戴安娜并没有办法从亚可被食物塞得鼓鼓的脸上得到什么对自己有用的信息。

……会不会被亚可讨厌啊？要不要去道个歉？

想了又想，戴安娜开始偷偷地一点一点挪动，靠近亚可。

“戴安娜？”

被发现了！

“呃，那个，对不起……”戴安娜的声音越来越微弱，头也渐渐耷拉下来，不敢抬头看亚可，也不想让对方看到自己现在有些窘迫的脸。即使如此，戴安娜也能感受到对方的停顿，而感到有些慌乱。

“戴安娜。”被对方叫到了名字，出于礼貌戴安娜不得不艰难地把头撑起，然而让戴安娜没有料想到的是突然出现在面前近在咫尺的一块苹果、和亚可托在下方的手。

“啊~”

看着戴安娜有些茫然地乖乖咬住吞下苹果，亚可露出了满意的神色。

“我啊，希望看到戴安娜更多、更多任性的样子呢。”

“我喜欢向戴安娜撒娇，也喜欢戴安娜对我撒娇。”

“我喜欢你只有我能看见的样子。”

“所以呢，能请戴安娜以后继续对我任性、对我撒娇吗？”

突如其来一鼓作气的告白就像是夏日的清晨，一个人窝在空调间的沙发里，柔色的阳光蹑手蹑脚地从窗户的缝隙间穿过、透过窗帘不经意地来到你的身畔、抚过你有些凉的半边身子一般惬意而温暖、让人流连，无声无息地渗入了戴安娜的心房。贪婪地陶醉于心头抑制不住的澎湃，戴安娜自然而然地弯起眉眼、释放出一个大大的灿烂笑颜。

那一刻，亚可分明在戴安娜的眼里看见了本该只有在特卡波镇才能一睹其风采的璀璨星空——她不由自主地为此所吸引、任谁也不会不动心。

她眯着眼，笑对着她。

她恍了神，傻盯着她。

仿佛置身于无人之境，世上只有她与她两人，周遭只有无名的星群在体贴地为她们照亮彼此的脸庞。

——请告诉我，在黑夜里你为何闪着光，为何能这样轻松地撩拨我的心弦？

最后心照不宣地相视一笑，才恋恋不舍地从那迷人幻境中醒来，再度陷入不一样的沉默。

“叮咚、叮咚……”

不断回响的门铃声使亚可打了一个激灵。

“啊，肯定是爸爸回来了。我去开下门……”

应许了一声，戴安娜便一个人独自待在客厅，看着亚可跑远了的身影，喝了几口热茶，静坐了一会儿。戴安娜不是一个没有耐心的人，但现在她发觉自己只烦躁地感受到时间在一分一秒、慢吞吞地挪动，不知是孤独感拉长了时间，还是亚可实在是去的太久。

明明在自己一个人在图书馆的时候，就连一天也总是过得那样快。

“抱歉，久等了！刚才爸爸买了一堆东西回来，我去帮忙放起来了。”

亚可有些不好意思地敲了敲自己的头，然后拉着旁边的人的衣袖将人拉进戴安娜的视野中，

“这是我父亲。”

礼貌地站起身，戴安娜十分顺畅地开了腔。

“伯父您好，我是戴安娜·卡文迪许。初次造访贵府，带了点小礼物，不成敬意。希望您能喜欢。”说着，戴安娜拿出了从楼上下来时便准备好的礼物——是一对精致的袖扣。

“啊呀，谢谢戴安娜了，我很喜欢。远道而来很辛苦吧？欢迎你来到我家哦。”戴着黑框眼镜的男子面容和煦，即使已是中年，仍能感到他身上的那份朝气。

“敦子想必常常给你添麻烦吧？平日里真的感谢戴安娜照顾了。”

篝先生看看戴安娜，又看看亚可，调皮地继续补充：“敦子她呀，真的是相当喜欢戴安娜的。能找到戴安娜这么棒的女朋友，我也很为她高兴呢！”

似乎还意犹未尽地想要继续给自家女儿助攻，但最终篝先生还是被女儿吃人的眼神给吓退了回去。

“爸爸，妈妈刚才好像找你有事哦。”——被赶走了。

“这样啊……那爸爸先离开一会儿啦。”

目送父亲离开，亚可叹了口气，幽幽地开口碎碎念。

“爸爸真是的啦……总是这样。”

“我觉得你的父亲是很棒的人呢。”

“嗯……是的呢。爸爸是位建筑师来着，从小时候起，就一直给我做各种各样的建筑模型和漂亮小屋。家里的这栋房子，也是爸爸亲手设计的呢。”

提起父亲，忆起往昔，亚可的脸上流露出怀念和自豪。亚可的情感流露太过于自然，自然到这份情绪甚至感染到了戴安娜，竟令戴安娜想起了模糊在幼小的记忆里父亲的模样。虽然父亲英年早逝，使戴安娜对他没有太多的印象，可对于孩子而言，父亲总是会在心中占据一席之地的。

“亚可，真的是很幸福呢。”

“是吗？但要说我这一生最幸福的事，是遇见了戴安娜你哦。”


	7. 亚热带、温带、海洋与季风 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这不是完整版，是大众版，想看上年龄版请去 https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342750

07

为了欢迎戴安娜的到来，亚可特意提前让父母向日本有名的寿司店预约了座位。

看着身旁“举箸难下”正为难苦恼着的戴安娜，亚可一派得逞的模样，语调上扬着询问戴安娜需不需要她的帮助。不好的未名预感促使戴安娜后脊一凉、打了个寒噤，而当她的视线定格在了亚可诡异的笑容上时，她觉得自己似乎能看到亚可四周呈波浪形抖动着的空气。虽然不知道这货想搞什么鬼，总之先拒绝了再说。

“不……”眼见亚可情绪变得低落、开始向周围免费大批量发放怨念，戴安娜硬生生地改了口，“不胜荣幸。”

“那，来。啊~”亚可夹着一块卷起的刺身，送到戴安娜的面前。

怎么又玩起喂食play了……百玩不厌呢亚可？话说亚可你的父母还在旁边呢，这实在过于羞耻了……戴安娜甚至能想象得到现在这个尴尬的情况下自己的眉毛在微妙地小幅度抽搐着的样子，一时间不知道该怎么办才好，只好僵持着，在亚可同羞耻心之间的抉择上犹豫不决。

“戴安娜，你再不张口，我的手就要酸死了。”

抱着视死如归的决心，戴安娜闭上眼、尽量不注意外界的目光，一手撩起不安分晃荡着的散发，张嘴咬住了刺身。在嘴里咀嚼了几口之后……

“唔、唔，嗯……”

戴安娜的脸上布满了痛苦勾勒出的痕迹，眼泪不受控制地从眼角溢出，五官近乎要拧成一团。即使明白是嘴里的东西在作怪，但出于对形象的重视，戴安娜实在无法做出将嚼烂了的食物吐出来这种事，只好强硬着头皮一口一口保持匀速将食物嚼烂吞咽下去——导致在座的人都有些震惊地看着一边吃着刺身一边哭泣的戴安娜。

“哇啊戴安娜，你竟然吃刺身吃到感动哭了？英国的食物有那么难吃吗？”

想开口反驳这个明知故问笑嘻嘻的王八蛋亚可，但苦于芥末的冲劲太够呛，以致戴安娜一时间没法好好说话，只能一脸憋屈地用冷漠和善的眼神瞪着这该死的家伙。

“敦子……你在刺身上放了很多芥末吗？这样可不行哦。”深谙女儿搞事性格的篝先生很快发现了端倪，有些无奈地扶额叹了口气，“小时候也对我做过这种事呢……”

而篝夫人则匆忙将斟满茶的茶杯和纸巾递给戴安娜。

“戴安娜，快喝些水吧……亚可这孩子真是的，要好好道歉啊。”

擦干了眼泪、喝完了救命的茶，戴安娜缓了缓气，平复了一下芥末味的精神状态，又抬眼微眙被戳穿得彻底而嘟着嘴的亚可，戴安娜还是决定暂且先原谅这个小混蛋。

“没事的，一点芥末而已。”

“不过，接下来我自己来就好了……”

之后又琐碎地聊了许多各类杂事——虽然主要是亚可在喋喋不休地夸耀着自己在学校学会的魔法。愉快的晚餐时间结束，天色聊已漆黑，等回到家，已经差不多是快要准备睡觉的点了。

一回到家，亚可便开始捣鼓起客房，硬催着戴安娜早早先去洗澡。

“……我不跟你睡一起吗？”

听出戴安娜话语里掩不住的失落，望见戴安娜扭捏委屈的表情，亚可本想继续捉弄一下，但想到之前的芥末事件，心虚之下还是决定放弃了。

“不是啦……戴安娜难得来日本嘛，想让你体验一下榻榻米啦。我的房间又没有榻榻米，所以就只能让你住客房了。不过没关系，我会陪你一起睡的啦。”

“好啦，你快去洗澡啦，给你准备了浴衣。我先去整理一下房间，可能有点久，在我整理完之前不许进来哦！”

沐浴完更衣，出来后戴安娜发现亚可果然还没有整理完，遂只好跑去客厅沙发上待着，与篝夫妇一同喝茶闲聊。

“戴安娜送的红茶真的很棒呢。”篝夫人忍不住赞叹。

“作为回报，要看一下敦子以前的相册吗？”篝先生替夫人补充。

优雅地抿了一口红茶，强忍住心中的激动，戴安娜从容地缓缓说出一句“那就……恭敬不如从命啦”作为肯定的回答。见戴安那应许，篝夫人很高兴地从柜子里抽出了几本厚厚的相册，依着戴安娜坐下后，将相册翻开、摆放在戴安娜能清楚看见的位置。

“小时候的亚可，看起来十分乖巧呢。”小小的亚可超可爱的啊。

温柔地注视着照片的篝夫人情不自禁地回忆起儿时的亚可的点滴：

“实际上，不止是看起来，小时候的敦子的确是个内向粘人的小女孩。敦子她呀，无论去哪里，总是喜欢紧紧握着我的手，寸步都不愿意离开我。”

“她总是泪眼汪汪地看着你，用柔柔弱弱有些哽咽的声音说着‘妈妈别走嘛’，然后倔强地死死抓住你的衣服，搞得人难以流畅地去单独做些事情，虽然有时候有些累，但一想到这个惹人怜爱的小家伙，就不忍心去苛责她什么，反而觉得我的女儿真是超可爱啊。”

接过篝夫人的话头，篝先生的身上同样溢满了回忆的幸福：

“虽然一面觉得这样粘人的小家伙很可爱，但作为父母的同时我们也一直很担心她是不是太过于内向。小时候的敦子体质不太好、有些虚弱，常常生病待在家里。她一个人待在房间里的时候又会害怕，即使是请来的阿姨陪在一旁她也会十分不安地喃喃着‘妈妈’‘爸爸’。怕她寂寞、又担心小小的敦子，妈妈和我就常常换着守在小家伙的身边。那个时候仅仅是担心她的健康我们就已经操碎了心，而同时这也导致那时的敦子与外人的接触过少了，可能也是因为这个缘故所以敦子她相当依赖我们。当我们带她出去时，别的小朋友都在欢快地笑着、互相玩耍，而敦子她却总是依偎在我们身旁，胆怯又有点羡慕地看着其他的小朋友。试着鼓励她一起去玩，她反倒会更加慌乱紧张地拽紧我们不愿撒手，咬着下嘴唇，一副快要哭出来的样子，像是害怕我们会丢下她一样。为了让敦子变得开朗，我苦恼了很久想尽了各种办法。无论是给她买来各种玩具或是乐器，送她去各种小朋友多的地方，她似乎都没多大兴趣，仍然更喜欢粘着我们。只有在与我和妈妈一起玩乐高的时候、在我给她做小玩具的时候，她才会露出幸福高兴的表情，她总是喜欢在我画建筑设计图时抱着娃娃坐在书房里看着我，作为父亲，被孩子依恋被孩子喜欢，这让我很幸福，但这是不行的……总有一天，她会离开我们、她得离开我们。”

“是啊，那段时间无论是爸爸还是我，都感到有些不知所措。但后来……”

相簿被向后翻去，挥舞着手中的道具魔棒、头戴着夏莉欧帽子，笑得像个小天使的小亚可映入眼帘。

“小敦子遇见了夏莉欧。”

一想起变得开朗自信的小敦子，篝夫人也变得明媚起来。

“一开始是意外地从电视上看到了夏莉欧的魔法秀——我第一次看见敦子那么专注地看着电视，眼睛闪闪发亮的。自那之后，她总是天天守着点看夏莉欧，再后来总是天天嚷着夏莉欧、夏莉欧，说着想要学魔法。”

“当时夏莉欧真的很火呢，附近的小孩子们都喜欢夏莉欧。”

“因为这个共同点，敦子也第一次和其他孩子们交上了朋友。”

“她开始会出去玩，开始与其他孩子交流。从前体弱害羞的她，会开始在空地上自由自在地奔跑、会自信地手舞足蹈着模仿夏莉欧，我们真的很开心。所以她想要什么，我们也就买给她什么。”

“虽然后来也有些太过火的时候，弄得自己一身伤，让我们好担心好心疼。从医院回来之后，爸爸很凶地斥责了这孩子，告诉她如果再这样就再也不给她买夏莉欧的卡片和周边了，可能是对惩罚宣言感到恐慌、也可能是从未见过这样愤怒的我们，结果这孩子大哭了一通。那副弱不禁风的委屈模样，让我们想起了之前的敦子，不由得思考着用孩子最喜欢的东西作为威胁是不是太过分了。于是最后我们软下来，很无奈地安慰了小敦子，但好在之后小敦子也没有再做出什么太出格的行为了。这也着实令我们安心了不少。庆幸的是，小家伙对于夏莉欧的喜爱并没有因此而受到影响。”

“知道她一直一直想要在现场亲眼看一看夏莉欧的魔法秀，所以在得知夏莉欧将要来到日本表演的消息之后，我们偷偷瞒着整天期待着盯着宣传海报的小敦子买好了票。”

“说起来，当时的夏莉欧真的很火呢，票子也是费了好大一番功夫才搞到手。对吧妈妈？”

“是啊。”

“还记得表演那天，见本是工作日的爸爸还坐在家里，敦子她很奇怪地跑去问爸爸‘今天不用上班吗？’，短短的柔顺的棕发在跑步的时候随空气流动一晃一晃、抖来抖去的，真是可爱极了。然后爸爸他十分嘚瑟地取出了三张夏莉欧魔法秀的门票。我至今都记得看见门票之后先是一脸不可置信像石头一般静止在原地，而后突然爆发出一声‘啊啊啊啊’的惊叫、开始混乱地走醉步、笑到脸都开始抽搐的小敦子，她看上去高兴坏了。兴奋之余，她颤颤巍巍地晃到爸爸面前，在爸爸的左脸颊上亲了一口，大声嚷嚷着‘爸爸我最喜欢你了’，搞得我很嫉妒呢。结果这小家伙竟然还记起我来，又转头在我脸上也亲了口，急忙跟我说‘也最喜欢妈妈了！’，慌张地连语速也变快了不少呢。”

想到这，篝夫人和篝先生都不禁为自家女儿的可爱所窃笑不已。

而戴安娜则安静地聆听着，若有所思。

记得在亚可的这个年纪，戴安娜已经失去了父亲，而母亲病弱，陪伴在自己身边的只有安娜。当时的戴安娜也是很依恋母亲。她每日每日都会跑到母亲的床榻前，抱着母亲送给自己的小熊仔，瞪大眼睛开心地与母亲诉说自己一天的所作所闻，而母亲则会温柔地注视着自己，静静地聆听自己的天马行空，时不时地用她柔软温暖的手抚摸自己的脑袋——那是儿时的戴安娜最幸福的时光。

后来戴安娜无意间看到了夏莉欧的表演，便深深地被吸引了。但当时夏莉欧在魔法界的名声并不好，自己的喜爱也无处可言，亦无志同道合的伙伴，也只有母亲愿意听自己聊夏莉欧的事情。

知道自己喜欢夏莉欧，可苦于外界束缚不能去亲眼看看夏莉欧，温柔的母亲甚至还偷偷地让管家带自己远赴日本看魔法秀。

那是戴安娜第一次如此真切地感受到魔法迷人的魅力。

要是有一天，自己也能挥舞出这样绮丽的魔法，那该有多棒啊！

“啊，我现在都记得那场表演。夏莉欧的魔法，真的是很华丽呢，就连我都被感动到了。”提起魔法秀，篝先生的眼里绽放出了烟花。

“但最漂亮的，是那时小敦子幸福的笑容。”

那大概是，与那时的戴安娜一样的心情，是与小戴安娜如出一辙的笑容吧。

然而回到英国之后，戴安娜发现自己不能使用魔法了。但即使如此，即使周围的闲言碎语不断升级，也从未让戴安娜放弃过魔法——因为戴安娜真的是深深地喜欢着魔法啊。

只有母亲始终相信着她。

她仍记得自己终于变出兔子的那一天，风儿在耳边欢笑，草儿在脚边舞动，天空蓝得透亮。

她兴高采烈地扑去母亲的怀里，炫耀着自己的成功。母亲就那样抱着自己，在自己的脸上落下一个吻。

『我就知道，戴安娜一定可以做到的。』

可后来，母亲去世了，夏莉欧也渐渐泯然众人，消匿得了无踪迹。

纵使自己再怎么喜欢夏莉欧，周围也不再有人能够容忍自己的任性了。

自那以后，与戴安娜作伴的就只有她心心念念喜欢着的魔法了。魔法是戴安娜唯一的执念。不断钻研、不断修炼、学会忘记，她终于成为了现在的戴安娜。

“那之后，敦子更加向往夏莉欧了，稍大之后，甚至还想去魔法学校学魔法。可在当时，所有的魔法学校都是只招收魔女的。四处碰壁之后这孩子似乎也了断了念头。虽然这孩子失落的样子也让我们觉得很难过，但我们也无可奈何，只能安慰这孩子。”

“读书时代的敦子成绩还是挺优秀的，也很努力。老师常说敦子她除了整天沉迷夏莉欧之外，完全就是一个很好的优等生。也因为三句不离夏莉欧，敦子当时常常被同学朋友吐槽幼稚，但她却依旧执意地喜欢，我行我素的。”

“我们本以为敦子她会像这样，考上一个好大学、找到一份好工作、认识自己一生中最重要的人、拥有自己的幸福家庭。”

“出乎意料的是，你们的学校——露娜诺娃竟然放宽了招生规则，而且还是夏莉欧的故校。这下敦子她就完全下定了决心想去英国念魔法学校。”

“我们一开始也很犹豫，担心她是否能一个人远行、能否照顾好自己，也担心魔法这种我们并不熟悉的虚幻之物。那时，我们持着摇摆的态度，敦子的老师们则全力地劝说，敦子的大多数朋友也不太理解，可敦子始终不曾放弃。她不断地跟我们诉说自己对于夏莉欧的崇拜、自己的理想、自己的心愿，一提起夏莉欧，她总是发着光。她认定只要去往夏莉欧的学校，她就能再一次见到那个她所热爱的夏莉欧。”

“而我想起了敦子的爷爷在我的少年时代对我的严苛，想起了敦子幼时我只期待她能好好长大、快乐地活着、能追寻自己的真心的心愿，想起了她可爱的笑容，想起了那个拉着我衣角的小家伙，想起了曾为这个小家伙担忧的自己，想起了那场魔法秀——我们没有理由，去拦截如我们期望的终于开始独立的敦子。敦子总是会长大的，她将会离开我们，总有一天会的。”

“于是我松口了。”

“而她再一次笑了。就像小时候那样，激动地亲了一口我的脸。”

“但那次爸爸你却在那天晚上躲在房间里哭了呢。”

“怎么说呢……百感交集之下啦。敦子能独立这件事我还是很高兴的，但也很无奈那个小小的敦子终于要离我而去了。妈妈你不也一副很难过的样子吗？”

“我们啊，只希望敦子能够幸福。”

所以……亚可来到学校之后，看到这么无聊的课程，也没有夏莉欧，才会这么失望吧。戴安娜想到了亚可初来乍到时对于学校的不满。

能来到这所学校，亚可也是很努力了啊。自己过去对于她不加了解的苛责，是否太过于刻薄了？

“敦子去到英国之后，也会固定跟我们打电话讲一些近况。一开始的时候，虽然这孩子没有说，但我们仍旧能感觉得到她的一些不开心和不适应。但也多亏了洛蒂和苏西，这孩子似乎过着挺愉快的校园生活，我们也为此感到放心。说起来，刚开始亚可提到戴安娜，总是一副不服气和讨厌的口吻呢。但是哪有人会一直提自己讨厌的人啊？”

“当亚可跟我们说自己找了个女朋友，还是戴安娜的时候，真的是吃了一惊呢。”

“话说回来，之前亚可和戴安娜还有其他孩子一起追导弹的直播，我们也看到了呢，真是吓了我们一跳。不过亚可能有这么多这么棒朋友，真是太好了呢。”

“真的很谢谢你，戴安娜。”

“谢谢你当时那么着急地去寻找亚可。”

篝夫妇的情绪有些激动，肩膀都在微微颤动。

戴安娜对上了篝夫妇诚恳又有些不舍的眼神。

“我们能把亚可，拜托给你吗？”

明明一直在啜饮红茶，此时戴安娜的喉咙却干涩得很，身体仿佛在发热一般。

“当然可以。我会给她幸福，能遇到亚可，也是我一生最大的幸福。还请不必担心。”

戴安娜定定望着亚可的父母，无论是语气还是眼神，都像明亮的星星一样坚定。

“谢谢你，戴安娜。”

戴安娜突然感觉头上有只手在温柔地抚摸着自己——就像是母亲，回望过去，原来是篝夫人。

“既然敦子已经托付给了你，那我们就是一家人了，你就是我们的女儿，你也可以把我当做妈妈。可以吗，戴安娜？”

“嗯，没错。以后，这里也是你的家。”

戴安娜呆呆地望着这一切，望着篝夫妇，望着照片上笑着的亚可。许久未曾感受过的亲切感、许久未曾听见的“家”字，叩动了戴安娜麻木已久的心扉，她脸边的肌肉有些发抖，连带着声音也有些飘忽。

“好。”

尚未从波动的情绪里缓过来，却听见了亚可的声音。

“戴安娜！房间已经准备好了，快上来啦。”

篝夫妇相视一笑：“时候不早了，戴安娜也快去睡觉吧。”

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

走上楼的戴安娜也许也没有注意到自己嘴边浅浅的微笑。

打开移门，进入视野的是刚刚洗漱完毕、披着刚吹干的长发、穿着浴衣背着手正襟危坐在铺着床褥的榻榻米上的亚可。

“戴~安~娜，快过来快过来。”

把门关上，戴安娜听话地走了过去，居高临下的视角中她注意到亚可身后好像藏着什么东西，但是被被子盖住了，她看不到。于是戴安娜只得端坐在亚可的面前，等着亚可开口。

亚可从背后的被子里掏出了一个方形的盒子，摆到戴安娜眼前。

“这个，送给你！”

是一台kindle……

“亚可……谢谢你。”没有想到亚可会送自己礼物的戴安娜很意外。

“因为戴安娜很喜欢看书……但你不觉得那些书实在是太重了吗，带起来不是很方便吧？正巧最近库洛娃老师把很多魔法书都做了电子书格式，所以我就想买台kindle送给你……虽然你平时好像不怎么用电子设备。”

亚可忐忑地瞄了瞄戴安娜。

“我很喜欢，会用的。”上前拥抱了一下亚可表示感谢。

“等等，还有东西呢。”

亚可继续从被子里掏东西。

一只精致可爱的熊娃娃挂坠被亚可提在了空中——与母亲幼时送给自己的那只很是相像。

“来日本之前在网上看到这只小熊挂坠在实体店限量发售的消息，就拜托爸爸去买来了。”在戴安娜疑惑的视线下，亚可有些不自在地挠挠头，“因为它跟戴安娜的那只长得很像嘛……就想着戴安娜可能会喜欢。”

戴安娜“噗哧”地笑了。不等亚可反应，她双手温柔地包住亚可在空中握成拳的手、固定住小熊，身子前倾，亲吻了小熊小小的脑袋上小小的嘴，然后上移，用鼻侧和嘴唇交替蹭着亚可的手。

“真的谢谢你，亚可。我真的、真的很喜欢你的礼物。”

“虽然你明明已经送了我这么多礼物了……但我可以再任性地提一个要求吗？”

看不见被小熊和手挡住了脸的戴安娜的表情，亚可语无伦次地“可以”着答应了。

“能请你吻我吗？”

亚可没有回答，只是红着脸，一手握住戴安娜的手腕，另一只抓着小熊的手则兀自扳开戴安娜的手，把小熊往戴安娜的掌心里塞去。

亚可仍按着戴安娜的手腕。一阵沉默之后，亚可突然向戴安娜借力，猛地抬头吻上了戴安娜。即使是自己的要求，戴安娜的心仍旧在对方的唇贴上来时不住地撞击内壁，轰隆作响。而戴安娜的手则不自觉地握紧了小熊又握紧。

对方主动的吻很浅，也并不长，但足以令戴安娜迷离。

亚可生硬地离开之后，无论是戴安娜还是她自己，都有些意犹未尽的味道。

“戴安娜。”亚可原本因害羞低垂下去的头此时已经随着重新端正的坐姿正对着戴安娜了。于是戴安娜可以正大光明地看见亚可认真的、也在努力保持严肃的表情。

“嗯。”

“你是否愿意与亚可缔结婚约？无论疾病还是健康，或任何其他理由，都爱她，照顾她，接纳她，永远对她忠贞不渝直至生命尽头？”

闻此言，戴安娜无奈地抬手遮住自己已笑得不能自止、红得不像样的脸，就这样维持了几秒，复又回归了严肃。

就像是在图书馆里阅览着书籍的戴安娜那般认真、就像是课堂上听讲的戴安娜那般专注、就像是告白时的戴安娜那般坚定、就像是亲吻时的戴安娜那般温柔，戴安娜说出了简短的三个字。

“我愿意。”

莞尔一笑过后，戴安娜继续。

“那么，亲爱的亚可小姐，你是否愿意与戴安娜缔结婚约？无论疾病还是健康，或任何其他理由，都爱她，照顾她，接纳她，永远对她忠贞不渝直至生命尽头？”

“我愿意。”

可惜没有戒指呢，戴安娜遗憾地牵起亚可的手，在她的无名指上亲吻。

“我送了你礼物，作为回报，可以请戴安娜……继、继续刚才的吻吗？！”句尾的声音陡然升高，仿佛不是喊的话，亚可就无法发声一样。

有点被吓到的戴安娜呆滞地盯着亚可。

而亚可的脸红得更加透彻了。

诱人的话语再度勾起了戴安娜一直萦绕在心底的念想，于是顺其自然地上前吻住了亚可。交换完誓言的两人吻得忘情、拥得紧密，相许以心的两人亲昵的接触激得催产素不断地产出，催动着蠢蠢欲动的情欲。戴安娜渐渐放松身体，任由自己的重量压在亚可身上，让亚可往后倒下去。

戴安娜手抚上身下人的耳廓，慢慢悠悠地拨动，而嘴继续吮吸着那人的甘甜滋味，舌则顺畅地进入了她的口中。戴安娜用舌尖轻划过亚可光滑的、带着薄荷味的牙齿边缘，找到了对方小巧滑软的舌。她用自己的舌头不断挑逗着对方，戳弄她、勾住她、轻舔她，弄得人有些喘不过气。

注意到亚可因缺氧而带着红晕的双颊、迷离的眼神、断断续续的呜咽声，戴安娜不得不惋惜地退出来。当戴安娜到了能看清恋人有些色气的全脸、松松垮垮的浴衣下若隐若现的锁骨和肩膀的高度，戴安娜只感觉一直潜藏在身体里的爱欲正疯狂涌出，催促着她褪下身下人的衣裳。

正想解开亚可的腰带，戴安娜突然想起了这是在亚可的家，还有亚可父母在。

已经身陷于情欲之中的亚可感觉到了戴安娜的犹豫，伸手将愣在上方的戴安娜抓了过来。

“呼、呼……笨、笨蛋哈密瓜，不准发呆！我们家隔音，超好的。而且我父母的房间在一楼，这个点他们早睡了。”

安下心，戴安娜继续了动作。

“美丽的小姐，你愿意与我在这漆黑的夜晚，共同谱写独属于我们的夜曲吗？”

“……愿、愿意。”亚可羞涩地撇过脸，鸵鸟似地闭上眼，不愿与戴安娜含笑的诱惑眼神相触——会受不了的，仿佛快要死掉了。

向人微露丁香颗。一曲清歌，暂引樱桃破。

金风玉露一相逢，便胜却、人间无数。

她的妩媚一览无余。

# # #

\----------------------------------------------------------

*“向人微露丁香颗。一曲清歌，暂引樱桃破。”出自李煜的词《一斛珠·晓妆初过》，原意是描写女子口中含着丁香颗（即舌）见皇帝，张开樱桃小嘴歌唱的画面。

*“金风玉露一相逢，便胜却、人间无数。”语出秦观《鹊桥仙·纤云弄巧》。


	8. 亚热带、温带、海洋与季风 08

08

昏昏暗暗的房间里只有几束侥幸穿过厚实的窗帘的微弱光线在停留，慵懒的暗度恰到好处，舒服得让人不想睁开眼睛。属于清晨的微凉空气扑到人们裸露在外的皮肤上，戴安娜不禁把怀中的人抱得更紧。

她们的距离如此接近，以至于戴安娜能够闻到亚可身上淡淡的、令人心安的香味。即使是难得赖床的戴安娜，也难以抵挡由人的温度所构筑的温柔乡。

就这样维持着半睡半醒的状态了好一会儿，戴安娜终于是被怀中尚处梦乡的亚可无意识乱动的手给惹醒了。睁开眼，戴安娜迷迷糊糊地察觉到视野里好像多了几根竖直的棍状物，把视野分成了很多个部分。她感觉到脸上有重物压着，下意识地就伸手把那东西拿了下来，身子也转向另一边。再次出现在清晰的视野里的，是一只小熊——亚可昨天送的那只。

这下思维终于渐渐明晰起来，愉快的心情也攀上了眉梢。戴安娜单手搂着小熊，笑着把脸凑上前去亲了一口——就像小时候总会做的那样。

亲吻了小熊之后，戴安娜猛然想起它的赠予者正躺在自己身旁。

沉思中，戴安娜的食指来回不停地刮着下巴，直到下巴都有点发红，才羞答答鼓起勇气直起身转向亚可的方向。仍在睡梦中的她脸上的绒毛反射着微弱的光，从观感上而言就像是在发光一样。瞧见恋人恬静可爱的脸，戴安娜忍不住偷偷地伸手拨了拨她脸上细小而不易见的绒毛，而亚可全无反应。

视线向下滑去，戴安娜瞥见了宽松的浴衣下的点点红色斑痕——让她很不好意思。自欺欺人地扯过掩在亚可身上被踢得凌乱的被褥牢牢盖住她的身体，戴安娜却没有如意料之中的松了口气，于是在有些懵的状态下，她不知所措地对点起了手指。

点了一会儿，似乎是在脑中检索到了合适的魔法咒语，戴安娜迅速冷静地起身找来了魔杖，轻手轻脚地跪坐在亚可身前，正欲开口念咒，面前的人却醒了过来。

她长长的浓密睫毛就这样在自己的眼皮底下肆无忌惮地翕动。

“戴安娜？你在干嘛。”

“呃……没、没什么。”

幸好刚睡醒的人永远都是那么迷糊。

“唔……”亚可瘪着嘴懒懒地用松垮垮的小拳头揉了揉眼睛，带着困意、有些呆呆的表情惹得戴安娜一阵心动。

“戴安娜，几点了呀。”

“七点？”

“你这么早醒过来干嘛……今天要跨年诶，晚上会很晚睡的哦。”话音刚落，亚可不满地抓住了戴安娜伸到眼前来的魔杖。

“话说……大早上你玩什么魔杖啊？还让不让人睡了？没收了！”她的声音有点含糊、软软的，戴安娜正觉得被戳中了萌点，却惊觉手中的魔杖被亚可强行夺走了，还被那人死死揣在了怀里。醒悟后的戴安娜只能哑然地看着重新睡过去的亚可。

这下可怎么办好？自己也不好随便去翻亚可的行李拿她的魔杖……要不试试从亚可手里拿回来？

试了试。

呃……她力气太大了，拿不出来啊。太用力又会弄醒亚可……太糟糕了。

于是失去了魔杖的优等生只得傻傻地坐在原地束手无策地盯着自己熟睡的恋人发呆。

几分钟过去，别无他法的戴安娜干脆放弃了思考，再度躺下搂着恋人睡回笼觉——还挺开心的。

其他的事情，就随他去吧。

Whatever.


	9. 亚热带、温带、海洋与季风 09

09

“Metamorphi Forces!”

晚餐过后，亚可兴致勃勃地给父母表演起了她自豪的变身魔法。在父母惊讶骄傲的赞美声中，她一会儿变成老鼠四处乱窜、一会儿变成兔子蹦蹦跳跳、一会儿又变成飞象来回扑腾。

翘着长鼻子的小飞象得意洋洋地在天花板处左右盘旋，尾巴一甩一甩，闭着眼享受着观众对自己的迷恋和欢呼——有种自己就像是夏莉欧的感觉呢。

然而——

“砰。”

飞行不看路的小飞象自食恶果，一个不留神就撞上了横梁，撞懵了，结果突然就以迅雷不及掩耳之势向下坠落。习惯了亚可的莽撞，戴安娜总是能及时反应过来，抽出自己的魔杖来为糊涂蛋善……后？

等等，魔杖呢？！

来不及继续思考下去，戴安娜直接冲到了亚可的正下方试图徒手接住坠落的小飞象——她并没有时间去想自己究竟能不能承受得住从天而降的小飞象的重量。而她现在唯一能考虑到的只有——亚可若是这样摔下来，会摔疼的，会摔重的，会摔伤的。

她唯独不想看见她受伤。

“戴……戴安娜？”

千钧一发之际，懵掉的小飞象终于是回过了神，继而拼命地扑动如扇的双耳想要阻止自己继续下落。但碍于惯性使然，她仍旧以下降的趋势砸在了戴安娜身上。即使已有了缓冲，戴安娜仍旧被亚可带着撞向了茶几，几案上的瓶瓶罐罐尽数散落在地，相互碰撞着发出“乒乒乓乓”的声音。

“唔……亚可，没事吧？”受到冲击而吃了痛的戴安娜条件反射地眯了眯眼。

“不、不要紧。”

“可戴安娜你撞到了！是不是很疼啊……”说着说着，已经解除了魔法的亚可眼眶有些发红，胆怯地试图伸手去触碰戴安娜，但又害怕弄疼对方而不敢向前。意识到自己仍在戴安娜怀里压着她，亚可匆忙跌跌撞撞地起身。

“对不起……”

“戴安娜、敦子！有摔疼吗？”

她细若蚊蝇的道歉被淹没在了赶来她俩身旁的父母担忧焦急的问候里。垂下的目光所视之处都是散乱的碎片，亚可木愣地回应着自己没事，模糊的视线里父亲隐隐约约地在收拾着自己酿成的恶果，母亲扶起了戴安娜，戴安娜在看着自己……

“亚可、亚可？我已经没事了啦，真的。来，把我的魔杖给我一下，好吗？”

她对自己连声的温柔呼唤富有着百听不厌的音韵美，好好听。

心在律动，眼里的波光在晃动。

“没事的，乖啦。”

从自己的手中接过魔杖，戴安娜始终没有一丝恼意，也没有如往常那般指出自己的不是、揶揄自己半吊子的魔法，甚至还特意在望向自己时放松了她常常僵硬着的面部肌肉。

“Yera Retoure.”

戴安娜清冷的声音在空阔的客厅中回荡，四处游走，叫醒了四分五散地睡在地上的杂物。本无生命的物品们，此刻却鲜活了起来，各自自动回到了原位，就连破碎的玻璃也变得完好如初。

“哇，爸爸，这就像是魔法一样啊！戴安娜好厉害呢。”篝夫人惊叹着这不可思议的场景。

“这就是魔法啊妈妈……”

戴安娜的确就是有这么厉害呢。

可我……

“我很喜欢亚可的魔法。”

不知道什么时候，戴安娜已然站在了亚可身旁。她悄悄凑近自己，刻意压低着的温暖湿润带着笑意的气息喷洒在自己耳侧，敏锐地捕捉着自己的心中所念。

“它总能让我想起那个不请自来的家伙，那个随随便便闯进卡文迪许家随随便便在我面前耍了那么多帅，受了伤也在所不辞，为了我竭尽全力舞动着魔杖的——”

“只属于我的小英雄。”

她轻轻哼笑一声。

“你拥有世界上最耀眼的魔法。”

字句的停顿，模拟着她心跳的间隔。

“不过，以后还是别那么冲动比较好哦。啊，对了，你刚才不是说还要出去做新年参拜吗？快点啦。”

她离开自己，转回了正常的声调。

可自己的心音已经无法转回原先的频道了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 实际上眨眼是非条件反射哦，考试什么的可别写错呀


	10. 亚热带、温带、海洋与季风 10 -上-

10．（上）

新年伊始的神社里人多如麻，对于明知如此却执意穿着和服和木屐来做参拜的亚可而言无疑是又为行动增添了些许的难度。

戴安娜挽着亚可了一路，尽量带她避开熙攘的人群，这才费尽波折地抵达了在排队祈愿的人群队伍末尾。

戴安娜对大排长龙的场景并无好感，但此刻亚可脸上洋溢着的期待无法不引她去容忍这场面、甚至还觉得有些愉悦——在人群中，亚可正紧紧地挽着她。

这亲密的距离里挤满了蜜糖的气息。

“啊啊啊啊……为什么队伍一点都没有动啊！”虽然戴安娜并不觉得过了很久，但亚可略显萎靡的神态显然在昭示着她耗尽的耐心。

看着前面一对对牵着小手露着痴痴的笑容傻傻地在这排着长长的队伍对着无聊的神明祈求着恋情永恒的笨蛋情侣们，亚可倍感绝望。

“不排了！戴安娜我们走！”

“好。”

正欲潇洒转身离开，亚可却发觉自己突然被什么给拽住了。

原来是担心亚可行路不便的戴安娜自然地牵住了她的手。

手指相触的一瞬，眼前正是一对对情侣牵着手的画面，这竟放大了此间本不被察觉到的微妙羞涩，令亚可的手不禁颤了一下，但很快便安静了下来。

可她似乎并没有察觉。

亚可有些生气。

于是就这样，戴安娜牵着突然沉默不语的她穿过人群。

而她悄悄地抬眸窥睨着她波澜不惊的侧颜。

直至来到冷清的路口、被冬季风吹走了脸上的热量，亚可才逐渐恢复了元气。

“来！戴安娜！我带你去一个好地方。”

话音刚落，脚著木屐的少女却是大步流星地向前自在欢快地奔跑着，向着逆流的空气、她调皮地扑闪着，夺尽了人的目光：她身上柔软、泛着温柔的粉色光泽的缎绸在风中如波般起了涟漪，棕色的散发随着飘荡着的红色缎带在星星点点的灯火映衬着的夜色中张扬地飞舞——

——就像是戴安娜儿时梦里的那只总也抓不住、不如说是让人不忍去触碰的漂亮蝴蝶。

但她总喜欢在梦里追逐着触手可及的蝴蝶.

一如现在。

若累了便躺下就好，就任由那任性使气的蝴蝶停留在自己的鼻尖去吧。

思绪回来，眼前的人儿正回过头向自己招手。

“戴安娜慢吞吞的。”

于是戴安娜朝她展露了一个慢吞吞地绽开的笑容。

在亚可再一次开口之前，戴安娜跟了上去。

停下来的时候，两人已身处一处无人的林中空地，只有一座小小的神龛摆在树前。

稍显恍惚的戴安娜看着亚可踱着小碎步跑到陈旧的神龛前，虔诚地鞠躬击掌，口中念念有词。末了，她又小心翼翼地从怀里拿出揣了一路的小绘马，踮起脚努力挂在了小神龛一旁的树上，而后又虔诚地闭上眼双手紧握，在祈求着什么。

看着她完成自己的仪式，戴安娜才走近。

她刚才的模样未免太过于虔诚严肃，让戴安娜有些不适应，忍不住想要戏弄她。

“所以，”

“你是在祈愿我们的恋情永恒吗？这么虔诚地向神明祈祷着的亚可还真是少见呢，我很荣幸得以一见。”

少女涨红了脸，愣了一会儿才恼怒地反驳：“才没有呢！你、你……算了对的没错戴安娜就是个笨蛋！”

可能是过于激动，气得跳脚的亚可甚至都没有注意到背后有一团蓝色的光团在注视着她。直到戴安娜硬将自己按住不动、瞧见她难得慌张的眼神，她才安静下来。

艰难地慢慢转头看去，一团鬼火赫然出现在亚可眼前——还对自己瞪着它黑漆漆又无神的眼睛。经历了一阵四目相对，亚可失声惨叫，瞬间的失智让亚可力大无穷地甩开了戴安娜，下意识地想要跑。

但跑动的后果就是带动了空气流动，致使鬼火追着她跑了起来。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊救命啊戴安娜！”

“亚可！”眼见鬼火就快追上亚可，情急之下戴安娜快速掏出魔杖焦急地吟唱咒语，想也不想就招来了一阵强风，将鬼火彻彻底底地吹开了。

惊魂未定的亚可瘫软在戴安娜怀里，大口大口喘着气。

戴安娜轻轻地抚着她起伏的背脊。等亚可终于渐渐平息下来之后，戴安娜用柔软的指腹覆盖住她的半边脸，将温柔的吻落在了另外半边脸上。

“好啦，没事了。”

尽管这样说了，她怀中的少女并没有要撒手的意思，仍旧紧紧地抱着她的腰不放。

“还在害怕吗？”

“……”

她久久不语，半晌，才伏在戴安娜肩头用极其微弱的声音开了口：

“不害怕了。但我……就是想抱着你嘛。”

肩膀好烫。

好烫。

又是无言的沉默。

“咦？”

“怎么了？”

“我……我挂在树上的绘马不见了！”本想偏头回避这羞人的气氛，亚可却意外地察觉到了不见踪影的绘马，一下子焦急得不行了——看来那个绘马对她很重要。

“……”多半是被刚才自己没有控制力度的风给吹跑了。

“你等等，我去给你找回来。”

正欲走，亚可却伸手抓住了戴安娜的衣角。

“嗯？怎么了？”

她不回话，却只死死地攥紧衣角，倔强的眼睛有些水汪汪的。

戴安娜突然想起亚可母亲的话来。

“她总是泪眼汪汪地看着你，用柔柔弱弱有些哽咽的声音说着‘妈妈别走嘛’，然后倔强地死死抓住你的衣服，搞得人难以流畅地去单独做些事情，虽然有时候有些累，但一想到这个惹人怜爱的小家伙，就不忍心去苛责她什么，反而觉得我的女儿真是超可爱啊。”

与小时候的亚可在某些地方如出一辙呢。

或许说，并没有变过呢，可爱的小家伙。

戴安娜伸手搂过了亚可，想了想，召唤出了树的精灵，带着些许歉意，戴安娜拜托了热心的小精灵们替自己去寻找绘马。可能是数量众多的缘故、亦或是熟悉于这方土地的缘故，小精灵们很快便找到了丢失的绘马，交到了戴安娜手中。

习惯性地确认了一眼手中的物品，未等亚可反应过来着急地夺走绘马，戴安娜已经瞥见了绘马上娟秀的字迹——

“希望我能带给戴安娜幸福！（另外戴安娜能对我说更多真心话就好了）”


	11. 亚热带、温带、海洋与季风 10 -下-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （完结）

10.（下）

抢过绘马的亚可低垂着头，把绘马写有字迹的一面藏在手心里背在身后，也不敢直视呆滞在原地的戴安娜。

“亚可，能把绘马给我一下吗？”

她的声音温柔，亚可犹豫再三，终是递去了绘马。

魔杖在咏吟声中化作了墨笔，戴安娜执笔在绘马上写下了两个字：“好的”。

末了，她还不忘故意把住有两人的字迹的绘马拎到亚可正眼前方，看着她眼里比夜色更为浓郁的两丸黑珍珠条件反射地随着绘马在白水银里游动，最终聚焦在绘马上而又失去了焦点，取而代之的是渐渐爬升、渐渐聚合的红晕。

“哪、哪有人会对这种事回‘好的’啊？戴安娜也太过自信了吧！不你这根本就是自恋吧？而且这是祈愿啊！祈愿！戴安娜怎么可以擅自代替神明呢！”

“可是亚可在我身边，就已经给我带来了所有的幸福了。而我，也很愿意、也很高兴对亚可袒露我的一切。”

“所以，难道我不能回答你吗？”

“可以……”但亚可还是倔强地偏过了头，掩耳盗铃地无视着戴安娜笔直的视线。

相互僵持了一会儿，亚可不自然地突然站起，无论是身体还是声音，都有些哆嗦。

“对、对了！戴安娜我们来放烟花吧！”无比想从刚才的困境中逃脱的亚可终于想起了自己带戴安娜来到此处的目的，激动明亮得与刚才的细若蚊蝇判若两人。

也亏得戴安娜没有被她的突然惊吓到，只是默默地、有些遗憾地眨巴了下染着耐人寻味的色彩的眼睛，让心欲也随之隐匿在碧蓝里。

在戴安娜浅浅的微笑里，亚可如孩童般兴奋地从怀里掏出了一大包细长的棍状物以及一盒火柴。

“我们来玩仙女棒吧！戴安娜小时候有玩过吗？我可是最喜欢仙女棒了！”说着，亚可从袋子里抽出一根烟花，顺手把袋子塞到了戴安娜怀里。

划着的火柴燃起了柔和的火焰，但在与仙女棒接触的一瞬间，却迸发出了激烈的花火，耀眼又热烈。

但对此时的看客来说，更耀眼的是穿着和服的少女在风中、伴着橘黄色淡黄色相错的花火残影舞动着、大笑着的模样。不知究竟是少女在旋转，还是星光在围绕着少女旋转呢？她肆意汪洋，她肆意荡漾，她肆意放亮，她含笑的眼眸总不经意间飘忽着望向自己。在漆黑的夜色里，她是唯一的光。恍惚间戴安娜竟认定她的手中握着的不是烟火，而是魔法棒。

又或许那真的是仙女棒？

总之它一定不是烟火，不然又怎么会平白无故地从物质世界钻进自己的心里如此明丽地绽放？

她想，亚可一定是对她施展了魔法，才让她的眼里心里全都挤满了亚可，挤到她甚至感到有些窒息、难以压抑心头的痒。

“戴安娜，看这里！”

循着呼声看去，映入戴安娜的眼帘的是在安全距离上用仙女棒指着自己的亚可。

只见巧笑倩兮之间，少女手中跳动着的花火在冰冷的黑色空气中划动，烫穿了夜色，却留下了一串一闪而过的用焰色织成的文字，却让稍纵即逝的每一笔一画尽数为她的眸所捕捉，却每一个字都滚烫地烙印在了她的心里，把她囚困住。

“大好きだよ”。

即使日文并不是戴安娜的母语，但这静默的告白却着实更加地撩动人心。

听说这世上没有比用最直白的母语向他者告白更加令人害羞的事情了。

即使眼前的少女逞强地挺直胸脯，大大方方地继续将动作定格在最后一笔的最后一点上，也掩不住她眼里的波光粼粼。

它灭了。

静默的浅黑里亚可勉强地喋喋不休着。

“我跟你说我小时候最喜欢仙女棒了哈哈哈，拿着它就仿佛拿着魔法棒一样呢哈哈哈你说对不对啊戴安……”

“娜……？”

未待顾左右而言他的亚可注意到，戴安娜已在刹那间来到了她跟前。

余音尚未散尽，一个吻便落在了亚可抖动的唇上。

她将所有的渴望与悸动尽数坦坦荡荡地融进了这一个吻里，尽数。

干冷的唇在唇齿相触间渐渐湿润温暖，柔软的触感诱使戴安娜不断继续探索，直至刚才一直环绕着自己的窒息感被满足感所驱逐，直至望见恋人已迷离的眼，她才悄然退出。

分开之后吸入的空气冰冷得让人不习惯。

“戴安娜……”

“是亚可你先对我下了蛊惑的魔法，才致使我无法忍耐的。”

“……完全不懂你在说什么？这是仙女棒啊？”

戴安娜再次抱住亚可，将下颌抵在略矮的少女的肩膀上，蹭着柔滑的和服面料，慢慢凑近她的小巧又泛红的耳朵，直至鼻尖刮到了她单薄的耳廓。

“I LOVE YOU.”

She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that’s best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes:

Thus mellowed to that tender light

Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

时间安静了，唯有心跳没有被凝固。

过了很久，怀中的少女才羞答答地用手扯了扯戴安娜的衣袖。

“呐，戴安娜，我们继续放烟花好不好？”

“好啊。”

她们心照不宣地各自从落在脚边的袋子里摸出一支仙女棒点燃，又互相偷偷地用余光窥视着对方的脸。

亚可手中的烟火呆滞地燃烧着，尽管一动未动，却仍比戴安娜更快地燃尽了。亚可躁动不安地从袋中摸出了一大把仙女棒，快速跑到了离戴安娜有一段距离的空旷地带，一次性点燃了所有的仙女棒，然后“哗啦”一下将手中的烟花全部撒向空中。

“天女散花！！”

于是点点星火在空中摇曳起来，然后一起下坠，宛若星雨。

这样是否就能拨开这炙热幽暗的夜？

可惜亚可并不能知晓答案了，因为戴安娜见此反应十分快地用魔法把那群飞舞在亚可头顶的仙女棒们熄灭了。

“这样很危险啊！”

“没事啦……低温烟花很安全的。”

“不论怎样，这种行为都不能被认可，亚可。你又不是小孩子了，就算是小孩子，也不该做这样的行为。无论是对自己还是对别人或是对环……”

“你别说了！快闭嘴！再说就分手吧！”

“不行，你已经进过只有卡文迪许家的人才能进的门了，跟我分手会被诅咒的哦。”

她笑得竟带有几分顽劣。

难道蒙古-西伯利亚的风，也能吹到遥远的岛国吗？

难道亚热带，也会调皮地转移到温带的位置吗？

————

* “She walks in beauty…”引自拜伦《She walks in beauty》

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我竟然写完了！！！！！！
> 
> 上上个星期还是上上上个星期来着，我丢了手机，然而绝望的是我习惯把一些大纲随手放在备忘录里，而我最近的备份是去年3月……结果全、没、了！真是超难过呢，所以尽力回忆着（了三秒就放弃了）地补完了这篇……写的比以往都要漫长啊OTL
> 
> 这个故事告诉我们要常常备份，以及千万不要相信手机丢失后apple安全中心发来的消息……一定要看清号码和网址后缀啊！！
> 
> 隔了很久我自己都有点恍惚了，希望大家能喜欢啦。
> 
> 最后强行点题了一波（失了智
> 
> 其实本来我还想强行写个巨大的手持烟花，但是强行扯进来真是太奇怪了，但是真的好想放啊岂可修，童年缺憾根本弥补不了！！
> 
> 话说已经超久没有这样修过仙了呢……然而天还是黑的，一点面子都不给呢。


End file.
